


Forward

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feels, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: Akaashi Keiji, now living with Bokuto, hasn't seen the rest of his ex-teammates in a long time. Today, that changes.





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [introvertednerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertednerd/gifts).



It's been a while since he was last looking forward to something so much, Akaashi thinks to himself as he smooths down his shirt with his hands.

He finishes knotting his tie and takes a step back to look himself over in the mirror; black slacks, red shirt, white tie. He looks good, if he says so himself, and he can already hear the playful catcalls and voices of his ex-teammates teasing him for always looking so put together and 'rule-abiding' as ever.

The thought alone has Akaashi smiling gently at his reflection, lips quirking further as a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist from behind, a nose nuzzling into his hair,

"Ready?" He asks, locking eyes with gold through the mirror as the nose in his hair pulls away to speak without getting a mouthful of fluffy black curls,

"I was ready fifteen minutes ago," comes Bokuto's cheery answer, a hint of teasing found in the tone as he gives him that blinding smile of his.

Akaashi can only shake his head in absolute fondness, and slowly (and very reluctantly) step away from the embrace to take Bokuto's hand, the fingers lacing with his as he guides them to their entrance to put their shoes on and leave the coolness of their apartment for the heat of the summer day, making their way leisurely to their destination.

-

It's a well-known fact that Akaashi isn't always the most expressive of people, so it comes to a surprise to himself when he grins brightly at the banner hanging over the doorway leading to the hall their group had booked for the afternoon; 'Fukurodani Volleyball Club Reunion' stares back at him in the characteristic bolded golden lettering he'd grown accustomed to over the years and hasn't seen in what feels like forever, nostalgia filling him at the thought.

He's brought away from his musings as Bokuto whirls on him- having spent the past few seconds just as mesmerized by the banner as Akaashi- and gives him another sunny smile, already vibrating with excitement at what's behind the doors, and takes his hand in his before tugging him towards the door and opening it.

A wall of noise hits them in the form of cheering as familiar faces turn to greet them.

-

Once the noise has settled and they've been handed drinks and passed from person to person, Akaashi takes a moment to breathe, though that's short lived as Komi finds the two of them, Konoha and Sarukui following right after, the trio as inseparable as ever. They exchange more cheerful greetings, Komi's jabbing teases never cease and Konoha's accompanying laughter feels like home and Sarukui is the only sane one among them, always ready to bring everyone back with truths that they all seem to forget. There are pats on the back and easy conversation, there's "We missed you"s and "How's life?"s and "What about that cat of yours?"s and Akaashi lets himself be carried by it all, as if floating on a comfortable cloud as he listens and talks and _laughs_ , heart full and nostalgic.

And then soon enough- too soon- he and Bokuto are saying their goodbyes and being hugged and giving promises to meet up for lunch next week at that café down the road, threats of beating each other at volleyball exchanged in all playfulness, and it's with a small sigh that Akaashi steps into his and Bokuto's apartment, removing his shoes as if in a dream.

He feels light and airy and nothing can bring him down from the high of seeing his old teammates- his _friends_ again. Akaashi takes a moment and closes his eyes, lips tugged into a soft and near perpetual smile, letting the memories of the afternoon wash over him like he would the water from a hot shower after a long day. His mind is racing in the best of ways, only quieting when a hand takes his and guides him further inside, an upbeat voice encouraging him to change out of his clothes.

-

As Akaashi lies in the silence of their bedroom and listens to Bokuto's soft snores, he remembers his high school days, every practice and every toss, every pat on the back and every tear shed, every drop of sweat and every late night practice. He remembers the terrifying feeling of becoming captain and having the weight of the team on his shoulders, the empty feeling as he looked over his shoulder after a particularly good toss only to see not Bokuto, or Konoha, or Komi, or Sarukui, or Washio, but the other third years- his classmates for some, his only familiar bearing on the court being Onaga, who had looked just as lost as he did, searching for something, some _one_ that was no longer there.

Akaashi smiles to himself as he realizes how silly he'd been, worrying over losing everyone other than Bokuto. (He's glad his partner isn't awake right now- he always knows when Akaashi's ruminating). Maybe the others aren't there anymore when he looks back, but that's because they're in front of him now, as they always have been, with welcoming smiles and warm encouraging gazes and "You're so weird Akaashi"s.

No one knows exactly what the future holds, and Akaashi would never be presumptuous enough to guess, but right here, in the dead of night, Akaashi Keiji can admit to himself that it doesn't matter, because for as far ahead as he can see, there will always be Fukurodani.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy Valentines!! I hope you enjoyed this little something! I did my best to regroup as many of your likes as I could (sorry about the magic-realism)!


End file.
